McCoy's Birthday Dilemma
by Lapfordlass
Summary: It's Dr McCoy's Birthday and he wants a party but will everybody he cares about come?


**A/N This story was first published in a DFKIAS newsletter in 1990 (under the title "A Party with a Difference"). I was a teen when I wrote it so I hope you'll bear that in mind. I decided not to change it at all as I think it stands up okay as it is… I hope so anyway!**

**I don't own any of the characters. Just enjoy their company!**

**McCoy's Birthday Dilemma**

Spock became aware of McCoy's presence on the bridge, although he had been deeply engrossed in his scientific duties, when an aggressive whispering interrupted his concentration. The doctor was obviously trying hard not to disturb anyone other than the captain and failing miserably. His excitement clearly outweighed his ability to hold his discussion discreetly.

Although he was tempted to indulge in a feeling of curiosity and inquire what the nature of the discussion was, Spock restrained himself firmly. This did not prevent him however raising his hearing level. Unfortunately, this achieved nothing. McCoy's hissing could be heard more clearly and loudly but not what was being said. Spock gave a mental shrug and returned to his work.

At the centre of the bridge, James Kirk was trying hard to follow the fast speech of his Chief medical officer, but soon gave up. "Bones, calm down and explain the problem to me again…slowly," he demanded with some exasperation and a bemused expression.

McCoy groaned and then asked, "Look, could you take a coffee break for a few minutes so we can discuss this in private?"

"Yeah, sure. There's not a lot happening. Why not?" As he spoke, Kirk stood up. "Mr Spock, you have the conn."

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Kirk and McCoy waited until they were in the main recreation room with coffee mugs in hand before they restarted the conversation, which was causing such a fuss. McCoy cleared his throat, then launched into his speech. "Okay, as you know, it's my birthday next week. I've been discussing it with Nyota and I decided I wanted to do something different. Celebrate with a special sort of party…What we came up with was a formal dinner in fancy dress. We thought Old Earth would be the easiest theme…Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, Bones," Kirk said approvingly. "What's the problem?"

"Spock."

"Er…what about Spock?" Kirk asked with a very confused look on his face.

"C'mon, Jim. You know as well as I do that if I ask him to come either he'll turn it down flat or he'll think about it, decide I'm trying to insult him in some way, and then turn it down," explained McCoy.

"Mmm…why don't you tell him to come but that he doesn't have to be in costume?"

"I've thought about that already. He might think I'm only asking him out of obligation…besides, he'd stick out like a sore thumb and I want him to be part of what's going on."

Kirk could see McCoy was really anxious about inviting Spock. "You really want him to be there, don't you?"

It was a statement not a question but McCoy replied anyway. "_No! Really!_ …That's why I'm going through all this agony. Honestly, Jim, sometimes you ask the most stupid questions!" Kirk laughed and McCoy joined in. Then he continued: "It's my birthday and I'd like to celebrate it with all my friends…and that does include Spock, but don't you tell I actually said so."

Kirk smiled knowingly and then suggested with a slightly wicked grin on his face, "Let's go through the problem _logically_…You want Spock to be there but you don't want him to feel uncomfortable…even though he'd deny it with his last breath that he felt any such thing…Okay, now his point of view. He wants to belong and join in but he can't do anything that would ruffle his Vulcan dignity too much…Hmm…I've got it!" Kirk exclaimed, grinning broadly. "I'm brilliant!"

"Hmph!" was McCoy's response but quickly followed by, "Well come on. Tell me! What's the answer?"

"Ask him to the party, Bones, but ask him to judge the fancy dress." Kirk looked so pleased with himself it was positively nauseating.

"Maybe," McCoy hesitated. "It might work…and at least I'll have tried…Thanks for the suggestion."

"It was nothing. What are friends for?" Kirk asked, with his arms spread wide and a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Isn't it time you got back to your bridge, _Captain_?"

"Only if it's time you got back to your sickbay, _Doctor_." Kirk refused to be hurried off.

"All right, let's both get back to work…Jim, any chance you could send Uhura on a long coffee break down to sickbay?" McCoy wheedled.

"Plan your party on your own time, Doctor," Kirk answered in his best captain's voice. At McCoy's exaggerated I've-been-cut-to-the-quick look, Kirk burst out laughing and gave in. "Oh all right, but I expect to be let off a medical for this!"

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

The invitations had all been sent (on real paper and designed by Uhura). The plans were underway and McCoy and Uhura were adding the finishing touches to the menu when Spock walked into the recreation room, holding his invitation in his hand.

As he caught sight of him, McCoy's face fell and he muttered, "Here we go." Uhura patted his arm comfortingly and McCoy mustered a cheerfulness, he did not feel, in order to call, "Good evening, Mr Spock."

Spock arrived at their table and replied, "Good evening, Doctor. Lieutenant."

"Well, what can we do for you, Spock?" McCoy inquired lightly, but there was an anxious edge to his voice.

"Answer a question if you will, Doctor."

"Fire away, Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow at this request but made no comment. "Is it in keeping with the traditions of such occasions as your party for your guests to give some explanation to the judge as to who or what they intend to be?"

McCoy looked at Uhura. Uhura looked at McCoy and then smiled up at Spock. "I think that will be perfectly all right, don't you, Leonard?"

"Indeed I do," McCoy responded.

Spock looked down at the invitation he was holding in his hand and said, "In that case, I accept your invitation. Is a written reply necessary?"

"No, Spock, that's fine and we'll let everyone know about the explanations. Thank you for accepting," McCoy said, hoping Spock could tell he really mean it.

Spock nodded. "You're welcome, is I believe the correct response," he stated solemnly and then left the two of them, with astonished smiles on their faces, to organise the final details for the party.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

It was the day before the party and Spock had received a sealed envelope from each guest and a dozen attempts on the bridge to find out what everyone else was wearing. He had simply stated that nobody would be wearing the same and refused to comment further.

Finally, Spock began to wonder what he should wear to the party. Uniform would not be in keeping, yet he had very little else that he could wear. Slowly, an idea formed and took shape and he decided to take Uhura into his confidence in order to find out whether the idea was suitable.

Uhura had been thrilled and had promised not to divulge his secret. She had helped him choose the specifications to programme into the clothes dispenser but had refused to look at the physical result however, saying she wanted the 'finished product' to be a surprise.

Spock had thought that he didn't really understand the reason for a fancy dress party as there was no logical point to it, yet he could not help being intrigued at the thought of seeing his friends and shipmates in their unusual clothing.

He could sense the excitement building in the humans around him and deep down identified a 'feeling' of nervousness within himself. Would everyone approve of his costume and would McCoy appreciate his effort to enter into the spirit of things? Tomorrow night, he would know.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Leonard McCoy was really enjoying himself. He'd received a variety of presents from his friends and colleagues. Perhaps the nicest and most appreciated was a huge birthday card, made by Uhura and signed by all his guests: Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Chapel, Scotty, Rand and Barrows. He had placed the card and presents on a table at one end of the private room created by the recreation officer especially for this occasion.

He thought back to lunch and chuckled. He had been chatting away to Kirk about something or other as they walked in to the main recreation room and it had taken him a couple of seconds to realise that everyone had stopped talking and was singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. Jim had 'bought' him a drink and everyone had toasted his health – it had given him a warm feeling and he realised that the day was fast becoming one of the most enjoyable birthdays he had ever had.

In a few moments the party would begin. McCoy gave one last glance down at his costume, pulled his frock coat straight, tied his silk necktie tighter and took a slow sip from his mint julep.

The door slid back to reveal Uhura. She looked stunning. She was wearing a rich green dress with a tight fitting bodice which ended in a V-shape and a hooped skirt. The period looked familiar to McCoy but he couldn't quite place it. He poured her a glass of wine and, as he handed it to her, he said, "You look wonderful as always, my dear."

Uhura smiled at the compliment. "Happy birthday, Leonard," she responded, and gave him a one-armed hug. "You look great, too…A gentleman from the frontier days, right?"

"Surely, Ma'am," McCoy replied in his best Southern drawl. "And you're…I know that look but can't quite decide which period."

"First Elizabethan, England."

"Of course."

The door slid open again: this time to reveal Kirk and Scotty. McCoy laughed.

"You two are incorrigible," he gasped.

"What?" Kirk asked with well-feigned innocence. "Don't you like it?"

"Oh, I like it but I expect Spock is dreading being called Spocko again!" McCoy shook his head and laughed again. It was surprising how well the gangster look suited Kirk. _Mmm, perhaps I should put that down on his psychological profile_, he thought.

"Come and have a drink, you two." McCoy called them over. "Honestly, Scotty, I figured you'd wear tartan! What is that uniform anyway?"

"Air Force…from when people used to fly those fighter planes you see in the museums," Scotty explained.

"It suits you, Mr Scott," Uhura spoke admiringly.

"Aye, well, thank you and you look great, lassie."

"Well, thank you, laddie," Uhura replied with a passable Scottish accent causing all four of them to burst out laughing.

Once more the door opened and deposited a group of guests at the party. There was plenty of chat and laughter as costumes were identified and drinks passed around. Sulu had come as a musketeer, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. Janice Rand had come as a Parisian stage performer of the early twenty-first century and looked spectacular.

Christine Chapel looked very elegant in a nineteenth century outfit and Tonia Barrows was a vision of beauty in a medieval costume, which echoed a mixture of memories from an infamous shore leave. Chekov, unlike Scotty, had stuck with native traditions and come in a folk costume which dated back to the time of the Czars.

In the midst of all the excitement, the doors parted and Spock stepped quietly into the room. It took a few seconds for everyone to notice but, as they became aware of his entrance, the room grew silent and the assembled group turned to look at him. If anyone had been close enough, they would have seen a wash of green pass over Spock's face.

Uhura came to his rescue. From nowhere she produced a white carnation and walked up to him saying, "For you, Mr Spock," and placed it in the buttonhole she'd specified to the computer.

Recovering from the surprise, McCoy asked, "What would you like to drink, Spock?"

"Whiskey, please, Doctor," responded Spock, giving everyone another shock then, as quickly as it had ceased, talk broke out afresh.

McCoy handed Spock a glass and commented, "You cut a dashing figure in that dinner jacket, Spock. You should wear it more often."

"I think not, Doctor-"

"-Leonard," McCoy chided quietly.

"Leonard," Spock dutifully repeated. "There are very few occasions that warrant such an appearance."

"True…but I appreciate the 'appearance' for this occasion. Thank you."

"Happy birthday and many happy returns," Spock said solemnly.

McCoy beamed at him.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

As the sumptuous dinner drew to a close, McCoy gave a signal to some unseen stagehand and a section of wall slid back to reveal another softly lighted area. Then the gentle strains of a waltz floated through the doorway.

McCoy stood up. "Shall we, ladies and gentlemen?" He led the way into the chamber, where a tiny orchestra made up from a few of the talented members of the crew was playing. Another crew member was behind a bar, ready to serve drinks.

"Miss Chapel," McCoy said as he bowed low, "would you do me the great honour of your hand for the first dance?" Chapel found herself blushing and McCoy laughed. "Come on, Christine. That's an order." And he led her off in waltz.

The others watched for a moment and then Chekhov took Barrows onto the floor, quickly followed by Sulu and Rand.

Kirk turned to Uhura and inquired, "Care to?"

"Why thank you, kind sir," Uhura said as she curtsied.

"My pleasure, doll" Kirk responded, grinning.

Scotty and Spock looked at each other, both amused but only one openly showing it.

"Time for a drink, laddie," Scotty declared and led the way to the bar.

At the end of their second dance, Uhura excused herself from the 'gangster' and walked up to Mr Spock. "Sir, would you do me the honour of a dance?" she asked, then added with a whisper, "Only if you'd like to, Mr Spock."

Spock deliberated for a moment and then placed his glass on the bar. He bowed low and offered Uhura his hand. As the two glided over the dance floor, Kirk joined Scotty at the bar.

"The laddie's enjoying himself," Scotty observed and then added, "and so's the other one."

He and Kirk looked at Spock's sober face and then McCoy's beaming one and exchanged smiles. A few moments later, McCoy and Chapel waltzed up to the bar.

"All this dancing makes me thirsty. Time for a drink," McCoy declared.

"Having a good time, Bones?" asked Kirk.

"Yes, I'm having a great time. You enjoying yourselves?"

"That we are," replied Scotty. "You and Nyota planned a grand evening between you."

"Well, I'm glad everyone's having fun. Costumes was a good idea," McCoy said.

The latest dance finished and Barrows came up and dragged Scotty away from his whiskey. Uhura and Spock seemed to be deep in conversation and then Uhura came up to the group and whispered in Chapel's ear.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Christine protested, blushing.

The next dance began.

"Go on," Uhura persuaded. "You may not get another chance."

"Well. I…"

Spock appeared at Christine's elbow. "Miss Chapel?" he asked gently and proffered her his arm. Uhura practically pushed Chapel onto the dance floor and then they were dancing.

Uhura turned to face the others with a wicked smile on her face.

Kirk laughed. "You're terrible! You know it won't achieve anything, you matchmaker, you."

"Oh, I know that…but they'll enjoy themselves and besides it makes me feel good." She paused. "Pavel?"

Chekhov looked round. "Yes?"

"When this dance finishes, go rescue, Christine, will you?"

"Sure, mother," Chekhov replied and gave her a playful dig in the ribs with his elbow.

Uhura stuck her tongue out at him and Kirk observed, "That's not very lady-like, you know."

"Aw, shaddup!" Uhura drawled and then pretended to shoot him.

"I just don't get the respect I deserve around here," Kirk moaned.

In unison, Chekhov, Uhura and McCoy said, "Tough!"

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

When the orchestra finally stopped playing, Uhura whispered to the bartender who disappeared behind the scenes. Uhura succeeded in getting everyone's attention and suggested they return to the dining area.

"Now," Uhura said when everyone was re-seated, "It's time to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Leonard. Ready?...One, two, three…"

As they sang a rousing 'Happy Birthday', a huge cake appeared on a trolley and was pushed slowly into the room by the bartender. It was square with white icing and 'Happy Birthday Leonard' was written in blue. It was aglow with several candles.

"Blow the candles out, Leonard," Uhura said, "and don't forget to make a wish."

McCoy took a huge breath and succeeded in blowing them out in one go. There was applause and someone yelled, "Speech!"

"Well, what can I say?" McCoy asked. "Except I'm grateful you didn't put the right number of candles on the cake!...Seriously, I want to thank you all for coming. A birthday is a time to take stock of life and time to share with friends." He paused then continued: "I consider myself very fortunate to have so many dear friends and I'm pleased to have been able to celebrate this occasion with you. Thank you. Now, who wants the first slice of cake?"

"Before you cut the cake…maybe Mr Spock should announce the winner of the fancy dress," Uhura suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea…over to you, Spock." McCoy sat down.

Spock stood up slowly and placed his hands behind his back. "Ladies and Gentlemen. This evening has been an unusual occasion. I must confess I saw little point in such an event. However, I admit that I have found this evening to be most enlightening." He paused while everyone chuckled. "It has been difficult to choose the best costume. Eventually, I decided two people were especially convincing and their costumes well matched the period they had chosen."

Uncharacteristically, Spock hesitated.

"Second place, first of all, if you please, Mr Spock," Uhura said, 'reading' his mind.

"In second place is…Miss Chapel," Spock said then corrected himself, "Christine."

"Good choice," Kirk said, as Uhura rushed into the next room and came back with a small wooden sculpture.

"There you are, Chris. Well done."

"Oh, Nyota, it's lovely. Thank you." Chapel was blushing furiously, firstly at being chosen by Mr Spock and secondly at receiving a prize and being the centre of so much attention.

"First prize goes to the man who I believe looks comfortable in dress for the first time since I have known him…Dr McCoy."

This was greeted with guffaws of laughter and some pretend anger from McCoy. "You wait 'til your next medical, Spock!"

Uhura appeared with McCoy's prize: a small beautifully engraved holo-frame.

"Now if everyone will stand together, we'll get a picture to put in it." She set the controls on delay and then rushed to join the group. "Smile everybody…oh, except you, Mr Spock, sorry."

That made everyone laugh just as the holo-frame took the picture. McCoy picked it up and waited impatiently for the few seconds it took for the picture to appear. Uhura peered over his shoulder and, suddenly, there they all were. McCoy looked with pleasure at the costumes and the smiling faces. He peered at Spock's face and then stared. He glanced at Uhura and directed her attention to Spock's face.

Spock wasn't grinning by any means but there was a suspicious lift at one corner of his mouth and the highlights in his dark eyes gave the impression of a ghost of a smile.

"Happy birthday," Uhura whispered and gave McCoy a warm hug.

"Thanks, Nyota…for everything. I think this birthday has been the best ever."

McCoy's eyes glanced at the holo-frame again and then swept over his friends as they chatted and laughed. He sighed contentedly, then shrugging off the momentarily reverential mood, he asked, "Okay, who's for some cake?"


End file.
